Neo-seven swordsman
by SPeCTeR-ll7
Summary: During the mission to wave, Kakashi and team seven betray Naruto to save themselves. Now working with the Hidden mist village, how far will Naruto go as one of the new seven swordsman of the mist? Pairings Naru/Hina/Haku/Fu Zabuza/Mai


**AN:/ **Hello and welcome to my first story. This story will follow an idea I had after reading Vanor's story Reuniting the Seven. He has only done one chapter for it and I got tired of waiting so I got his permission to do my own version of it. Please keep in mind that this is my first story and I don't currently have a Bata. That being said I am open for constructive criticism and any suggestions you all might have. Without further ado, the first chapter of Neo-seven swordsman.

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demon/summon speech"**

**'Demon/summon thought'**

**Jutsu/technique**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**Chapter 1 - the betrayal**

Things were not going well, was Kakashi thought as he surveyed the battlefield. What had stared out as a simple C-ranked escort mission had quickly escilated into a B-rank with the appearance of the demon brothers. It then turned into a high A-rank when Zabuza Momochi and one of his subordinates showed up.

The mission started off well enough with his team making good time. When the demon brothers showed up Kakashi was satisfied with the results enough to continue, especially seeing the demon brat freeze up and get itself poisoned.

It was when Zabuza showed up that things went strait to hell. Kakashi managed to hold his own for the first couple of exchanges between them but he soon found himself trapped in a water prison. After that he sent a water clone to kill Tazuna. The only upside was watching the demon getting knocked around.

Then the demon and Sasuke implemented a clever strategy using the shadow shurikan jutsu and a transformed clone, although he was irritated that it was the Kyubi child that came up with it. It looked like it was going to succeed until Zabuza's backup arrived to block all of the projectiles thrown before attacking the genin relentlessly.

The newcomer looked to be roughly fifteen with white hair, pail skin, green eyes with two red dots on his forehead. He was obviously a Kaguya due to the fact that he had fired off his own finger tips before pulling out two bones fashioned to look like swords.

Sasuke was taken down after about two and a half minutes much to his dismay while the demon child continued to keep getting up and attacking with his kage bunshin. Then the impossible seamed to happen when the demon throw some of his kunai at the albino which were deftly caught that the brat actually managed to score a direct hit when his kunai suddenly burst into smoke to reveal that they were transformed clones. This managed to take the bone wielder off guard long enough to the clone cause a decent slash wound on his chest.

"Well, well." Zabuza mussed to himself. It looks like that brat might actually have some potential."

Zabuza watched as Kimimaro destroyed the last of the clones before slugging the blond in the face knocking him to the ground. Just as the Kaguya was about to land the finishing blow, Zabuza used his free hand to signal him to stop.

"Well I've gotta say brat, that was impressive." Zabuza complimented. "Nobody's ever managed to land a hit on Kimimaro before. So how's about I give you lot an offer, hhmm?"

"What kind of offer." Kakashi asked warily, ever cautious of a trap.

"I'll spare the bridge builder, and your team, and hell I'll even kill Gato for you and leave you be afterwards." Zabuza said in an amused voice. "In exchange, I want the orange wearing gaki to come with me."

"What!?" Yelled out an outraged Naruto. "Like hell I'll ever betray my village." Naruto it seams had made up his mind to fight to the bitter end.

Kakashi on the other hand was thinking furiously. If this worked then the village would be rid of the demon for good. Kakashi could even spin it so that everyone believed that the demon betrayed the village of it's own free will. It was too good an opportunity not to take.

"You swear you'll keep your end of the bargain?" Kakashi asked. Zabuza merely nodded in reply. "Alright then it's a deal." Kakashi said before turning to his last and ultimately most useless student, Sakura Haruno who had done nothing but stand around and cheer for Sasuke the entire fight. "Sakura, knock him out!" Naruto could only stare at his sensai in a mixture of shock, horror, and betrayal, not even noticing Sakura's fist closeing in until he felt it impact his skull.

'Sensei... why?' Was Naruto's last conscious thought before blackness over took him.

Zabuza could only stare in disbelief at Kakashi and his teams blatant betrayal to one of his own students and comrade.

" I thought you tree huggers were all about unity and teamwork. I didn't think you would actually sell out one of your own students."

"That thing is not nor will it ever be my student!" Kakashi spat out veminantly. " It's a worthless demon that should have been put down years ago! The world would probably thank you if you killed the thing off! I wanted to get rid of it for years now, and you've finally given me an excuses to get rid of it in such a way that my village is actually strengthened! Hahahaha!" Kakashi had begun to sound more than a little deranged by the end, especially when he broke out laughing.

Zabuza stared at Kakashi for a few more seconds before letting out a chuckle. " Well that's your loss then Kakashi." Zabuza gave Naruto's unconscious body another once over before continuing. "You said he was a demon right?" At Kakashi's nod Zabuza let out another small laugh. " Well then he's gonna fit right in with the rest of my crew." Zabuza finished with a sharp toothed grin before turning to the trees.

"Oi, Haku! Come get the blond gaki, we're pullin out."

"Yes Zabuza-sama." A feminine voice said before a tan blur leapt from the trees to land by the downed Naruto. The figure, who Zabuza had identified as Haku, had long brown hair, a feminine build, stood a few inches taller than Sasuke, and wore the clothing of a Kiri hunter-nin complete with mask. It was at this point that Kakashi realised that he would have been completely overrun had he decided to keep fighting. Haku bent down, picked Naruto up, and through him over her shoulder before standing and leaping into the trees.

"Alright then Hatake, this is where i'll be leaving you then." Zabuza said with a smirk before he turned to Tazuna. " I no longer have any reason to kill you since I'll be killing Gato so this will likely be the last you'll see of me." Zabuza said before grinning menacingly. "I'll leave his head at the bridge for you as proof that I've kept my part of the deal."

Tazuna could only nod weakly while inwardly dancing a jig at this turn of events. If that mist ninja kept his word then his country would soon be free. The leaf ninjas on the other hand left him feeling a mixture of disgust and loathing for what they did to what was is his opinion the only decent kid of the bunch. Tazuna made a mental note to send a letter to the leader of Konoha to tell him exactly what happened on the mission.

Zabuza released the water prison jutsu before quickly jumping back to shore.

"Kimimaro, lets go." Was all Zabuza said as he watched the pink haired banshi and her teacher doting over the black haired child for a moment before jumping off into the trees in the same direction Haku went. The stoic bone user immediately followed after him, vanishing like ghost in the mist.


End file.
